A touch panel, due to its advantages such as ease of operation, visualization and flexibility, has become a popular human-computer interaction means for personal mobile communication device and integrated information terminal (e.g., tablet computers, smart phones, super notebook computers, etc.). Depending on different principles of touch control, touch panels can be divided into four main types of resistive touch panel, capacitive touch panel, infrared touch panel and surface acoustic wave (SAW) touch panel. A capacitive touch panel has a multi-touch function, and has an excellent user experience with fast response, long lifetime and high light transmittance. With gradual development of the process, the yield of the capacitive touch panel has been significantly improved, and its price has been increasingly reduced, thereby becoming a mainstream technology for touch control interaction of small and medium-sized information terminal.
However, it has been found that there is a lack of realizing display with touch control by using pressure sensors in the field of touch control. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides, inter alia, a technical solution of adopting, as a pressure sensor, resistive strain gauges in the touch panel.